Problem: Rewrite ${((3^{-11})(4^{-8}))^{-9}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 4^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((3^{-11})(4^{-8}))^{-9} = (3^{(-11)(-9)})(4^{(-8)(-9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{-11})(4^{-8}))^{-9}} = 3^{99} \times 4^{72}} $